The Legend of Zelda: War of the Spirits
by LightningRyuzaki
Summary: Link's adventures in the Great Sea continue after his trials in the world of the Ocean King. After some adventures, they come across the land of New Hyrule, in the midst of the War of the Spirits and the Demon King.
1. Prologue: Tetra's Diary

**Prologue: Tetra's Diary**

_Location: S.S. Hyrule*, Unmapped Quadrant, Southeastern Great Sea__  
__Date: 18th of June GS Calendar** 404_

_Dear diary, it's a beautiful day out today. Its just like the beginning of that day three years ago. Exactly three years ago. The wind along the sea is gentle but not calm, and we're making good speed towards our next destination, wherever that is. I had my doubts that that old man was completely sane when he gave us the directions. I guess I haven't any proof yet. The man said the island was around three days away. It's now dawn on of the third day, and we set out at mid-afternoon. Before long, this island, rumoured to be a pirates outpost, ought to appear on the horizon._

_It really is so like that day... this is starting to creep me out now. The memories of the day turn my blood to ice and make me want to crawl under my bed, and never come out again. Even though it was now 3 years ago, the memories are so vivid they feel more like to my waking thought than to my dreams, or even other memories. I used to be so reckless back then. If I wasn't like that, it would never have happened. We set out east of of the area of the Great Sea we were born in, from the mountaintops of drowned Hyrule. I'd been informed of the legendary Ghost Ship, and I was determined to find it, and claim its fabled treasure for ourselves. Unfortunately, I had been tricked. (In hindsight, it should've been obvious the woman who told me the legend was evil, considering she wore matching hats on either side of her head, and sported a malicious looking grin). As the typical, headstrong, reckless girl I was then, when we had finally tracked down the Ghost Ship, I leapt on board, eager to locate this treasure. I knew something was wrong as soon as I had landed on the ship. The sky instantly clouded over, and the S.S. Hyrule disappeared in a sudden swathe of purple fog behind me. The next thing that happened almost scared me to death. A huge beast rose up out of the depths, in the form of a green kraken. But it was the tentacles that were truly scary. At the end of each was set a malevolent yellow eye. Unsuprisingly, on seeing this, I let out a blood-curdling scream. I heard a sudden cry answer, the voice of our navigator Link, as he leapt towards the Ghost Ship, to rescue me as he had once rescued me from the evil Gerudo magician Ganondorf. He showed no fear, as the holder of the Triforce of Courage, he never betrayed fear for his own life. Hearing his cry filled me with hope, and with a cry I drew my cutlass turning to smite the beast. I fought well, for a few minutes, with a stabbing here and there enraging the creature as I deftly dodged the swipe of its tentacles. Then, I heard Link cry out, as he lost his grip on the Ghost Ship, and fell overboard with a splash. 'No! Not him, not Link!' I cried bitterly. The creature took advantage of my distraction, to knock the cutlass out of my hand with its tentacle, then knocked me out with the swipe of another..._

'Wind's coming from the northeast! There's a storm brewing behind us!'

_It turned out that the evil creature Bellum had sucked all the life force from me, turning me to stone. I don't know how long I was in this state, but it felt like a hellish eternity. I was plagued by nightmares of my worst fears; Link's death, my own death, Ganondorf forcing the people of Hyrule to do his bidding, on pain of death. After what seemed like an age of pain and torture, I suddenly felt myself awakening, and saw Link, a man called Linebeck and a fairy called Ciela watching over me. At that moment, I just wanted to hold Link's outstretched hand, and to hug him until my fears went away. I was then grabbed again by Bellum, who Link had not quite finished off, but thanks to the bravery of Linebeck and Link, as well as Ciela's powers as Spirit of Time and Courage, Bellum was defeated. We were then returned to our own world by the Ocean King, who ruled that world and was returned to power by Link's heroism. The pirates found it very amusing that the whole adventure seemed to have only taken 10 minutes when we arrived back on the Ghost Ship in our world. We eventually got into a fight, until Link pulled out the Phantom Hourglass (an essential artifact that was used to defeat Bellum) from his pocket, and showed it to our crew, after which, they believed the whole story and wanted to get as far away from those waters as possible. Normally, I would've laughed at that kind of cowardice, but in this case I was more cowardly than they were..._

'Batten down the hatches! All hands on deck! LINK, MISS TETRA, GET OUT HERE NOW!'

-END OF PROLOGUE-

*S.S. Hyrule is what I've decided to name Tetra, Link and the Pirates' ship, its the same one seen in PH and WW  
**GS Calendar (Hereafter referred to as GS)-stands for Great Sea, and the years are reckoned from the time Hyrule was flooded. For the purposes of this story, Hyrule was flooded 400 years before the events of WW, making WW take place in GS 400, and PH take place in GS 401. Link and Tetra were both born in GS 388, making them 16 when the story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Shipwrecked

[b]Chapter 1: Shipwrecked[/b]

"What's going on here?' Tetra called as she emerged from her cabin. 'I said I was not to be disturbed until we were within 30 minutes of docking!" "Sorry about that, Miss Tetra, but we've got an emergency out here! replied Niko, gesturing frantically towards the back of the ship. A tempest had formed, and waves 30 feet high were crashing against the ship, driving it onwards relentlessly. A howling wind was making the sails of the ship bulge outwards. Just then, there was a crashing noise as the blond-haired, green clad swabbie Link flew through the door leading to the cabins, bursting onto the deck. "This...better be important" he said, gasping for breath. "I was having a nap." "You're always having a bloody nap", muttered Gonzo. Link spun round and snapped, "Well, I didn't have any duties to attend to, so I was perfectly entitled to be having a bloody nap! "Besides," said Link, flaring up, "it's your fault that I'm so tired because you kept me up half the night repairing that bloody sail that YOU ripped!", Link finished angrily, pointing vociferously at Gonzo. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tetra yelled, as Gonzo made to retort. "We've got enough problems without you two laying into each other." she said, as Gonzo fell silent.

"Right, everyone to their positions! Niko, Gonzo, the wheel! Zuko, Mako, lookout! Senza, Nudge, sails! Link, navigation! There was a scampering of feet as they all took their positions, Niko and Gonzo at the wheel, Zuko and Mako on the lookout platform, Senza and Nudge at the foot of the sails, and Link and Tetra in the middle of the deck. "Land ahoy!" Make called out from the platform, as an island emerged on his line of sight. Link picked up the map of the island that the old man had given them, and started to frown. "Zuko", he asked, "what direction are we traveling in, do you know?" "Northeast, I think" came the reply. "And at what speed are we traveling, do you know?" "About 30 knots, why?" "Fuck." Link muttered. "What? What is it, Link?" Tetra whispered anxiously. Link gulped. "Well... if we're traveling at that speed, in that direction, the according to the maps, we're gonna... hit... the rocks. The look of terror on Tetra's face was clear to see, and she cried out, "Everyone to the wheel NOW!"

"There's the rocks ahead!" Gonzo said fearfully. "TURN! PORT SIDE!" Tetra yelled. Slowly, painstakingly, the ship began to move away from the rocks. But not fast enough. Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting grinding noise. "We've lost the rudder! We can't steer! Niko cried out. "If we go any further it those rocks, it'll be the end for us!" yelled Nudge, crying hysterically. "It's all up to fate now!", Link shouted over the din. Tetra grabbed Link's hand, closed her eyes, and gripped tightly. Just at that moment, a strong gust of wind blew the SS Hyrule into a nearby cove. Feeling the boat slide to a gentle halt underneath her, Tetra opened her eyes and looked around amazed. Link, Gonzo and Niko let out a loud cheer, as Senza, Zuko, Mako and Nudge started to laugh, Nudge still half crying. It took a little over half an hour to calm the crew down (Nudge needed a shot of whisky). When they had finally settled, Tetra drew their attention to a skull and cross bones flag rippling in the wind, far above the ground.

"Link and I are going ahead to explore. We may be a while, so I want you to get that rudder fixed by the time we get back, okay?" Tetra asked the crew. "Why can't we go ahead and explore with you?" enquired Gonzo. "Becasue Link and I both have swords, and experience at using them." she replied. "Good point. I'll make sure the rudder is fixed by the time you get back, Captain." Link laughed. "Don't worry about your captain, Gonzo. I'll take good care of her." "See you later then, swabbie." Gonzo called after Link and Tetra as they began to walk away from the ship and up a hill. Link raised his hand in acknowledgement. Suddenly, a woman's terrified scream rent the air. Link and Tetra glanced at each other, nodded and began to run...


	3. Chapter 2: Back to Back

[b]Chapter 2: Back to Back[/b]

Link and Tetra continued to run. The SS Hyrule and the cove on which it rested swiftly disappeared from sight as they headed further inland. A sheer mountain rose up ahead of them, looking imperious. Tetra came to an abrupt halt, Link almost running into her. "What is-" "Shh, I think I heard something." Tetra silenced Link. She paused, listening...

BANG! An ear-splitting explosion rocked the ground beneath their feet, causing them to stumble and fall to the ground. The woman's voice screamed again, causing Link's face to go white. "I know that voice." he said anxiously. Tetra pointed in the direction of the mountain's east side. "That way...the voice came from over there." she revealed. They got up and sprinted, faster still, in the direction that Tetra had pointed. "So, where do you know that voice from Link?" she asked as they ran. "I've never heard it before." "If it's who I think it was," Link replied "then there's no way you could've ever met them". A small cove opened up ahead of them, and they skidded to a stop. The prow of a sinking ship was aflame. "I know that ship." Link gasped. "But it can't be...no..."

Link turned away from the sinking ship and saw an opening in the mountain, that seemed to lead inside to a dark cavern or a tunnel. "I'm going to rescue her. And by the looks of it, there's more than one person who needs rescuing here." His jaw was set. "I'm going with you." Tetra said. "We don't know what it is we're facing, but we need to face it together. There looks to be too many enemies here for one to overcome alone." Link nodded. Both of them dashed to the cavern's yawning mouth, and entered. The tunnel inside was lit with burning torch brackets. They dashed along the tunnel, until theiy heard the sound of raised voices. "...how could you do this to us, Jolene? Why would you marry a Hylian? You know this is against our code. We Gerudo only use Hylian men for child bearing. We do not marry them. Why must you force this upon us? You know perfectly well that we do not wish to have you imprisoned." Link and Tetra peered through an opening in the tunnel as the Gerudo called Jolene choked "Because...because I love him!" The room was full of about 30 women with tan skin and varying shades of red and brown hair, the Gerudo, as they called themselves. One of these, presumably Jolene, was in chains. Kneeling on the floor, tied up in front of the Gerudo chieftainess, was a man with long, dark hair, and a moustache and beard. There were many cuts to his face and hands, and his blue coat was tattered and torn.

Tetra stole into the room, creeping along the wall, unnoticed by the Gerudo, whose attention was fixed on Jolene and this man. The Gerudo chieftainess said "You love him, you say. He is beneath you, Jolene. And now he shall be executed, in order to teach you what happens when you fall in love with those who are beneath you." The man on the floor looked up as the chieftainess drew her sword, aghast. "NO! LINEBECK!" Jolene screamed. At that moment, Link leapt into the room, wielding the sword that Orca had given him, many years ago. He leapt over the Gerudo, placing himself and his blade between the chieftainess and Linebeck. The guard behind him advanced towards Linebeck, but suddenly, there was a flash of silver through her chest, as Tetra's cutlass sliced through her. "Link?" Linebeck and Jolene gasped in unison. "KILL THEM!" the chieftainess shrieked. The Gerudo drew their blades as one, except for one, who leapt over to Jolene and Linebeck, and slashed their chains. "So, you have decided to side with her, Joanne?" the chieftainess enquired. "Of course. She's my sister after all." the Gerudo called Joanne replied, her jaw set grimly. Joanne leapt at a nearby Gerudo, and another, stabbing them in the stomach. "Here" she said, taking their blades and tossing them to Linebeck and Jolene. "Take these."

Link and Tetra, and Jolene and Linebeck stood back to back, with Joanne in front of them, as they were swiftly surrounded by the Gerudo. "I'm glad it's like this." Tetra said to Link. "What do you mean?" Link said, puzzled. "Well, if I'm going to die, I'd rather die at your side than anywhere else. "That's a comforting thought." Link replied with just a hint of a smirk on his face. "Here they come." Jolene muttered grimly. The defendants leapt at the advancing Gerudo, disarming them of their swords and killing them with a stab and a slash. Soon 27 Gerudo lay dead on the floor of the cavern. All except one. The Gerudo chieftainess leapt at Joanne, stabbing her in her back. Jolene gave a howl of terror as Joanne's unconscious body fell to the ground. Link and Tetra caught her as she fell, and together wih Linebeck managed to support her out of the cavern as the chieftainess advanced on Jolene. Jolene's yell of hatred echoed off the cavern walls, as her blade, sharpened by her hatred of the chieftainess, slashed at her face and chest, causing her to fall to her knees. "All...we wanted was... for...you to...be happy...Jolene. Is that...so wrong?" the chieftainess begged of Jolene. Jolene, didn't answer, and, turning her back on the chieftainess as she breathed her last, walked out of the cavern.

Meanwhile, outside in the sunshine, Tetra had wrapped her jacket around Joanne to help staunch the wound, but she was still bleeding copiously. She, Link and Linebeck were facing a race against time to support her back to the SS Hyrule, where she could be treated properly. They headed resolutely onwards, with Joanne's life hanging in the balance...


	4. Chapter 3: A New Land

[b]Chapter 3: A New Land[/b]

Link, Linebeck and Tetra raced across the island, carrying Joanne''s bloodsoaked and lifeless body. Their faces were as white as Joanne's as it drained of the little colour it had left. Mako, looking inland from the mast of the repaired SS Hyrule, stared intently in their direction. He gave a frantic cry at the sight of the three people, and the bloodstained figure in their arms. Niko and Gonzo raced out to meet them, without a word, they carried Joanne onto the ship, as Link raced for the medical cabinet in the crew's quarters, and tore back onto the deck carrying some fresh bandages. He passed them to Tetra, who tenderly wrapped them around the wound on Joanne's back.

Meanwhile, Jolene stood at at the mouth of the cave, thinking hard. After a few seconds she turned and darted back inside. She entered the chamber where the Gerudo's bodies lay, and took from the pocket of the chieftainess an old and tattered book, which she then gently placed in her own pocket, and then kicked the chieftainess' body hard, in the back. She then sped back through the cave, through its mouth, and out into the bright sunlight, headed for the coast and the mast of the SS Hyrule that was just visible above the crest of the hill. The group saw her approaching, Link and Linebeck rushing to meet her. They beckoned her to Tetra's cabin, where Joanne was lying unconscious on the bed, being tended to by Tetra and Zuko, who was the ship's doctor. "How is she?" Jolene enquired of him. "She should be okay" came the reply. "She was incredibly lucky, she hasn't lost a lot of blood as her wound was staunched in time, however, had she been stabbed an inch higher her heart would have been pierced and it would have been fatal. As it is, she'll need to rest for 2 days and she will have a permanent scar." Jolene breathed a sigh of relief and began to sob. Tetra put her arm around her as she began to howl hysterically.

Link turned and went out of the room. As he expected, Linebeck was waiting outside the door. "Is she gonna be okay?" Linebeck whispered to Link. "Yes, she should, once she's rested, she'll be okay." Link replied. Linebeck looked immensely relieved. "Thank God" he said. "It was my fault, all my fault. When I returned to the Light World, I regained my memories of being Hylian. I'd been so long in the Realm of the Ocean King that I'd forgotten where I came from. I'd been one of those who followed you and Tetra when you left in search of a new land, I was caught in a storm and blown to who knows where, I remember seeing the Ghost Ship and a load of purple cloud, then all of a sudden I woke up on Mercay. Anyway, after returning here, I set off sailing in a random direction. After I'd been sailing for around half a day, I came across a capsizing ship. I thought there was no one on it, before I saw Jolene and Joanne break the surface and climb up onto the mast. I took them on board, and they've been travelling with me ever since. The fact that I saved her life meant Jolene forgave me for the incident where I... y'know...stole her treasure. Anyway, after a while, we began to fall for each other. Jolene was concerned because of the Ancient Laws of the Gerudo forbade us from being wedded. We decided to elope, but Joanne did not wish to travel for much longer, and we dropped her off here 2 months ago. After sailing for a bit, we came across an old map that told of a huge land 2 days west of here, which is where we were headed when we were captured by Gerudo patrols yesterday. Anyway, here is the map, since we owe our lives to you...and also...I no longer have a ship..." Linebeck finished sadly. "I was right then...so, the explosion was...THE SS LINEBECK BEING BLOWN UP?" exclaimed Link. "That's right..." Linebeck said despondently.

The awkward silence was broken by Tetra opening the door. "Joanne is awake." she informed them. "She wants to talk to you both." Link pocketed the map and followed Linebeck inside, and the both of them approached the bed, in which Joanne was sitting up, one hand resting upon her bandaged torso. "Thank you Link." she said weakly. "You just saved all our lives, we are all in debt to you." "I was only doing what any decent person would have done." Link said modestly. Joanne smiled at him, before turning to Linebeck. "And you, don't think it was your fault. Blame the twisted Gerudo Laws passed down for generations, it had nothing to do with you." Jolene got up from the other side of the bed, took out the tattered book she had taken from the chieftainess. "Take this." she said to Link. "Take it as some repayment for saving our lives. It is an ancient book chronicling the history of the Gerudo, how a small group of us survived the Great Flood, and our history to this day." Link took the book bearing a moon and sun crest, and placed it in his pocket.

2 days later...

The group had now been following the map since that day. On the dawn of the second day, a vast coastline began to appear on the horizon ahead. A new land...could it be the New Hyrule they were searching for?


End file.
